The New Guy
by theweaves
Summary: There is a new guy in town that you have yet to meet. Hopefully he will be charming!


You were walking along the sidewalk with Genesis Just talking to yourself because all he did was put his face in Loveless. Gosh, if only you knew why he loved that book so much, but for now you were just trying to think of a way to spark up a new conversation.

"Anything new with you, Genesis?" Looking over to see if he was even acknowledging me. Looking up from Loveless he turns to me and nods looking right back into his book.

"Well, you want to talk about it?" Spoken with excitement in your eyes.

"I guess so if you stopped interrupting my reading," he turns to you and sets Loveless down on his lap.

"My old friend Zack is finally coming back from Midgar-" Gazing around as if trying to make it look like he was thinking, "-Yeah, that's about it." Picking up Loveless again turning away from you.

"Wait!" Pulling the book out of Genesis' hands,

"Who's Zack?" Sighing and taking the book out of your hands, Genesis turns his whole body towards you in a dramatic way.

"He's an old friend of mine, Angeal, and Cloud. He's moving back here tomorrow. I can introduce you to him if you want."

"Yeah, that would be great," feeling excited to finally meet someone new had you all pumped up, especially the fact it was a guy. Glancing down at your phone as you picked it up you notice the time having to say your farewell to Genesis since it was getting late. As you walked the way home all you could do is imagine what this new Zack guy looked like.

Time Skip

You wake up in a good mood, just full of energy which was surprising for you. Looking at your alarm clock on the side table by your bed it read ten o'clock. Rolling out of bed you check your closet to see what you should wear, although everyday you just end up complaining you have nothing to wear, when you clearly have a closet full of clothes. Deciding since it was summer and warm out you search only through your dresses. Noticing a cute orange sundress with sunflowers on it, you slid it on and kneel down to grab a pair of white sandals. You have to look cute for this new guy, I mean you don't know what he looks like, but it's a must. Reaching onto your bed you pull your phone off it's charge and text Genesis.

"Hey, where are you? I can't wait to meet his new friend Zack!" Sent. You were actually getting kind of hungry, hoping he was already at Tifa's restaurant so you could grab something to eat.

"Hey, I'm at Tifa's restaurant, Zack and the rest of the group is already here. Hurry up and get down here." Getting excited to know Zack is already in town and at the restaurant you forget you are hungry the whole time you spend running down there. You trip a couple times noticing people staring, but who cares, you are about to meet a new man.

Arriving at Seventh Heaven you glance around to see where everyone was. Seeing Genesis, Cloud, Angeal, Reno, and Rude, but you see someone else. You didn't recognize them, they had black hair. That must be Zack you thought. Starting to walk up to the group Cloud turns around and notices you.

"_! You finally showed up! We were waiting for you." Everyone turns around as Cloud starts screaming to the whole restaurant about your arrival. How embarrassing. All you could get yourself to do is smile and wave. Looking over you see a pretty boy with slick black hair get up out of his chair and start walking towards you confidently. Tensing up when he reaches his large hand out practically towards your face because of the height difference.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Zack. You must be _. I have heard a lot about you from everyone, but no one seemed to mention how gorgeous you are in person." Beaming his straight pearly white smile. Feeling the heat of your face from his compliment, you bow as you shake his hand, nervous he would laugh at your facial expression.

"Haha, thank you, Zack. Nobody had mentioned they spoke about me so much to you." You start heading back over with everyone and sit down next to Zack and Reno. You were pretty close to Reno considering he was always there for you when you needed an ear.

As the day goes on, you learn more and more about Zack and really start to appreciate who he is, other than just his looks. He seems like a very charming and nice guy. While playing a few tables games such as poker, you realize he had been glancing over at you more times than not. While sitting at the bar you can't help but daydream about him. If love at first sight was ever questioned, you just had the experience to prove it true. Zack glances over and notices you zoned out, so he decides to start shaking you for some reason.

"_! WAKE UP!" Screaming in your ear for the whole bar to hear. To everyone else it might seem like you two have been friends for years, but really Zack just seems like the kind of person that is friendly with everyone he meets. It is already dark out sadly, which meant you had to say your goodbyes to Zack. After saying goodbye to everyone, you, Zack, and Cloud were left.

"Zack, I think you should take _ home tonight. She lives pretty far away and I don't want anything happening to her on the way back." Cloud says harshly making sure he got his point across. Giggling at the look on Cloud's face when he tries to be serious.

"Yeah, that's no problem. I don't mind taking her home. See you tomorrow right?"

"Yes." Cloud and Zack shake hands one more time as you walk out before you take your seperate ways. Cloud drives away and you and Zack both walk back to your house. The whole walk home neither of you said anything, which made the whole walk a lot more uncomfortable than it had to be. As you arrive at your front door you realize that you have to say goodbye to this beautiful man now. You had your time with him.

"Uh, can I just stay here the night? I'm living with Cloud for now and it's already late, so

was hoping you'd let me stay?" Stopping dead in your thoughts, you just realized you might get the chance to spend the night with him. Although you hated sleepovers, this was different. He was a hot man that wanted to sleep at your house, and it was fairly late. Making him walk home would have been rude.

"Sure, that's fine. You can sleep on the couch, I have extra blankets and pillows in the closet." Saying as you jiggle your key in the handle waiting for it to finally unlock so you aren't just awkwardly standing there. As you step inside you suddenly her Zack gasp loudly after closing the door.

"This place looks a lot smaller from the outside," turning to look at the front door to take everything in. You chuckle as you walk through the hallway to the closet. Opening the door and grabbing the best blanket and pillow you have to make sure he doesn't regret staying here. As you were doing that, Zack slowly walked around, looking at everything and taking it all in. Finding his way to the living room he decides to make himself comfortable on the couch. You walk back in to set the blanket and pillow on the couch noticing how comfy Zack has already made himself. You start walking away to go to your room to rest, just as Zack swiftly grabs your arm and pulls you back onto the couch next to him.

"You know, I have always hated sleeping by myself. But maybe tonight I won't have to worry about that right? Cause you will be right by my side." Looking over at his puppy dog eyes before hiding your blushing face, realizing what he had just said.

"Uh… I… I guess so… yeah." Mentally smacking yourself at how stupid you just sounded. You could have sounded a bit more confident. Zack snakes him arm underneath you and pulls you down slowly onto the couch, wrapping a blanket around, hugging you close to him. You could feel his warmth radiating onto you.

"Earlier when I told you you were gorgeous, I was serious. I was maybe hoping you liked me back? Because that would be awesome," laughing as he continues,

"I know I probably sound pushy and I'm not really the romantic type so this is pretty hard for me right. I just want to say I think I like you. Which then again who wouldn't?" He smiles just as you start looking down, not feeling confident enough to look him in the eyes. Sadly, he grabs your chin forcing you to look at him, waiting patiently for your reply.

"Well, you're handsome and you seem really kind. I think I like you too. No, I think I love you and I would love to sleep with you tonight." Sliding up to kiss him on the lips you pull back quickly to make sure he wasn't displeased with you doing that. He smiles at you and you look back with an almost face tearing smile. He leans down to start kissing you again and before you know it you both were making out the rest of the night.


End file.
